The Tales of Champions
by JonthePKMaster
Summary: A tragedy has occurred in the recesses of Subspace, causing the Smash Brothers to be sent to new worlds. Read on, as they gain allies, enemies, and new powers to fight the evil forces of Polygon Man. Will our heroes be victorious?


**_The Tales of Champions_**

_**Introduction: Here I go again. If you read that long rant in my profile, the gist is I believed the makers of P:A-SBR were trying to hard to make their game not too like Super Smash Bros. Well, what was the problem with making it like SSB? Were they afraid of a lawsuit? Afraid they were going to be called rip-offs? The game should've been a reminder of the good times you had when you were a kid, in your room, probably procrastinating homework, and playing these games. You can read the rest of my rant in the profile, I just can't get this Fanfiction out of my head.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own SSB or P:A-SBR, or ANY of the other characters who make an appearance. If I did... you know what, just read the rant. I am looking for a Beta-Reader to help with the story, and if you're interested, please PM me. Note: I don't need someone for spell and grammar checks, just someone with background game knowledge of a few games that I will show you when you apply.**_

_**Prologue: The Beginning.**_

You ever wonder... just what's out there in the great beyond in this endless universe?

Aliens. Satisfied? Moving on.

But what about _other _universes. Do they exist?

Would you believe there is an almost limitless number of universes? Millions, billions, trillions, each with a different set of rules, history, and inhabitants? Because there are.

And at the center of all of them sits Subspace. A strange realm ruled by the mysterious Master Hand and his brother Crazy Hand. They sit inside their realm surveying the universes, sometimes allowing limited contact with brave warriors and powerful heroes. And occasionally the villains get a shot. These lucky people were given the title of Brothers. Brothers in arms, brothers in war. The Super Smash Brothers.

Three great encounters with the Smash Brothers have been recorded. The third of which was the rescue of Subspace from the evil Tabuu, who captured Master Hand and planned to capture each world, supplying their power to him and Subspace. If not for the Smash Brothers, he would have succeeded. And now, they will be needed again.

Their biggest adventure lies ahead of them.

* * *

Subspace was quiet.

Master Hand was weak. He had been weak ever since Tabuu had attacked. If not for the Brothers healing him, he would be dead. Crazy Hand was nowhere to be seen, he only thirsted for the destruction of battle. Master Hand was also scared. He sensed something. Ever since he had been healed he had sensed... him.

Polygon Man. One of the last relics of Master Hand's past. He knew he was coming, not when, not how, and definitely not _why_. 'The deal to seal off the realms was forged millennia ago... he would not choose now to break it...' He cast that thought out of whatever equivalent to a mind he has. If Polygon Man came to Subspace, he would be defeated. He _must _be defeated.

He traveled along the endless recesses of Subspace, contemplating gathering the Brothers. On one hand, they could provide the protection he sorely needed, but the universes were unstable ever since their release from Subspace. If he called for them, it would be erratic and random where they would appear. Maybe Subspace, maybe a universe without oxygen. No, it was too dangerous.

He observed the leftover relics from Tabuu's reign. The Subspace bombs, the remains of his corrupted army, the crystals he used to...

No, wait...

"Brother!" Master Hand heard a voice shout behind him. A voice that made his blood turn cold. It was Polygon Man. "I love what you've done with the place, all this darkness and emptiness is _glorious_ for the atmosphere!"

"You!" Master Hand pointed at Polygon Man, pointing as if a man was using him to convict a murderer.

"Yes, me." Polygon Man answered sarcastically, "But I'm hurt. Not even a, 'Hello'; 'Nice to see you'; how about, 'Here, take Subspace from me, I'm too weak to rule over it anymore.'.

"Have you forgotten the deal you made with _him_?" Master Hand asked.

"I have not." Polygon Man answered, "I have simply chosen to ignore it. After all, once I possess Subspace, he will not be able to lay a finger on me."

"And what makes you think I will allow you to take Subspace?" Master Hand asked, tensing up.

"Well, much less like 'Allow' and more like 'Cannot stop me'." He answered, "We both know you are in no shape to fight me, not after being beaten by that rogue entity."

"But I'm not the only one to defend Subspace..."

Before Polygon Man could even understand what he meant he was struck straight in the forehead by a incredibly fast punch, suddenly appearing from the dark of Subspace. With a howl of pain he was sent back, a new crack visible on his forehead.

"Crazy Hand," Polygon Man said in between breaths, "I didn't expect to see you too, but it's nice nonetheless."

If the maddened cackles Crazy Hand answered back with were words, Polygon Man would be offended with Crazy Hands rebuttal.

"Leave now, brother." Master Hand said, "You cannot defeat both of us."

"Maybe before I could not," Polygon Man retorted, "but today is a new day!" With that final word, he disassembled into thousands of small crystals. Crazy Hand began swatting at them, only for them to spread out around the battlefield.

"We must be careful." Master Hand said, "He is an unpredictable opponent, his tactics could range from- BELOW YOU!"

It was too late, as the crystals reformed under the hand and shot out with a wicked spike, impaling the unfortunate appendage straight through his palm. He contorted in agony as the gold ichor poured out from the wound. Soon the spike split into many pieces again, and formed the head of Polygon Man.

"Well, that was short." He said, "I guess he never listened to you before, no reason to now, right?"

"Why do you want Subspace?" Master Hand yelled, "Due to your deal you can't control it unless I allow you!"

"Limitless power, an army, daddy issues. Take your pick." Polygon man answered, "But enough of that, allow me to show you a new trick I developed to take care of that nasty clause." Crystals soon started to appear and began to shoot at Crazy Hand, attaching to him systematically. Master Hand had enough and decided to throw a fist at Polygon Man. If anything, he expected to hit the new crack on his forehead.

He didn't expect to be stopped by Crazy Hand.

Encased in a full cover of crystal, the disembodied hand blocked his brother from attacking. With a heave, he threw his weakened brother across the clearing. He hit the ground hard, and grunted in pain.

"What! Impossible!" Master Hand cried as he rose up to face them. Crazy Hand did not adopt his usual manner of convulsions and spasms, instead staying still. He was still alive, but barely. "There is no way you can have this much power!"

Polygon man smiled as he said, "Power is but an illusion. Absolute power is a seamless illusion. I've learned, brother; learned of new skills, new power, and new ways to achieve it."

"You don't mean Smash Power, do you?" Master Hand asked.

"No." Polygon Man answered, "Smash power is primitive. It can only be accessed in large amounts, and more importantly can only be harnessed by a Smash Ball. I have developed something even better: All-Star Power. Where you simply take and give energy as you please with Smash Power, my All-Star Power is almost directly gathered by the converging of worlds."

"So you would abuse the worlds in your jurisdiction for power?" Master Hand asked, accusingly.

"It is no different than what you do." Polygon Man replied, "Those 'Smash Brothers' of yours shouldn't exactly know of each other's existence."

"Do not compare my merging with yours." Master Hand said, his voice full of anger, "The first time was a reckless mistake but-"

"And still the number of these 'mistakes' grow!" Polygon Man interrupted, "And with them, so do the ranks of these 'Brothers'! They've grown so much, that the Judges of Death have issued an order to have them locked away in the pits of Hell itself. But enough of that, they will be dealt with in due time. For now... would you rather surrender your free will or have it forcibly taken?"

"I have a third idea," Master Hand said plainly, "defeat you and restore your worlds to balance."

"Alone? Weak?" Polygon Man asked, "You have a better chance of appealing to me to stop my plan..." This brought a smile to his face, "Please tell me you will, I would love crushing your last hope."

"No, I plan an alternative." He began glowing with a golden Aura, gathering all the Smash Power he could muster. Polygon Man prepared a defense, using Crazy Hand as a shield. "CHAINS OF LIGHT!"

Five glowing chains of golden energy shot out from his fingers and wrapped around Polygon Man, trapping him onto the ground. He sent Crazy Hand to battle Master Hand, but soon found himself tied to the entrapped appendage with the golden chains.

"These were the same chains used on me by Tabuu during his takeover." Master Hand explained, "They are surely powerful, but they have a second function: They can drain energy, and transfer it to me!"

"You cannot use the All-Star Power!" Polygon Man yelled, struggling to free himself from the restricting chains.

"Now you are the one saying that I can't do the impossible! Remember this: Power is not just an illusion, what you do with your strength is the real illusion!" He clenched into a fist as hard as he could, then released, creating a large Smash Ball. "I plan to use this power to gather the Smash Brothers and the heroes of your worlds, and bring them together!"

"You can't be serious!" Polygon Man cried out, still struggling, "The power needed to do that is too much for you to handle! You'll destroy yourself!"

"Better to die and give them a fighting chance than to allow them to die by my own hand!" He grabbed the giant Smash ball, barely fitting inside his palm despite his large size. With as much effort as he could muster in his weakened state, he attempted to crush the ball.

"You're making a mistake!" Polygon Man yelled out, trying as hard as he could to break free of his bindings, even though they would not budge.

"No..." Master Hand said, with his final words, "I am making a sacrifice!" With those final words, he crushed the Smash ball, enveloping the clearing in a blinding golden light. When the light faded, so did the chains restricting Polygon Man and Crazy Hand. Polygon Man knew what that meant, the chains had no power to latch onto.

He observed his brother, sprawled on the ground. His palm was covered in scorch marks, still smoking from the release of energy. Master Hand was dead, his life force drained away from the massive amount of power. Polygon Man cursed, if he had not been wounded by that rogue entity, than he would have survived.

He spent a moment of silence to honor his brother, and then covered the detached appendage in crystals. He felt no energy, reminding him once again Master Hand was dead because of him. He hadn't meant for his brother to die, only to serve him.

Well, mistakes were made. He turned to the remains of Tabuu's army, all untouched by the blast. He smirked as he held up Master Hand, glowing with a blue Aura. He prepared to launch the energy when it fizzled... then dissipated. Polygon Man looked in awe. He tried again, with the same result. He then realized his mistake.

"Of course," he said, "those Chains of Light... how much power did he drain?" Polygon Man had doubted his brother again, and it had cost him. Without the All-Star power, he couldn't control the almost limitless armies of Subspace, the best he could do was only a score of soldiers. No, that was not enough to raise the army. Not enough to fight... him.

He had his own battalion of crystal soldiers, but besides a tough defense they were all incredibly inept and could only carry out the simplest of commands. Although a combination of one of his soldiers with a Primid could provide a fierce ground troop, that wasn't enough to win the battle. No, he needed All-star power. He would have to revisit the worlds under his jurisdiction and slowly build up a large supply.

But then he stopped cold, remembering his brother's last act. He had used the last of their power to send the Smash Brothers to his own worlds. The Smash Brothers; dozens of hardened fighters all powerful and skilled in combat. All of which would bring their weapons to him once they saw Master Hand entrapped, not to mention enlist the help of the champions from his own worlds. Fighters from all sides of the Multiverse, altogether able to defeat one deity... and obviously able to beat another.

The thought also caused something else: Excitement. Polygon Man knew not why, but he craved the thought of battle. Not only battle, but they eventual taste of victory! After all, he had something they didn't: All-Star Power, his own for the taking! Not only that, but with Master Hand under his control, he had knowledge of their worlds and more importantly... the enemies within!

"Oh yes, Smash Brothers," Polygon Man said with an ominous grin, "looks like you must brace yourselves..."

_Brace yourself..._

_Brace yourself..._

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

Woo! Prologue is done, and it looks... well, awful. First off, I might have characterized Polygon Man wrong, setting him up as someone who just loves to joke about everything, but that's all I got from the Boss Fight. To quote:

"I consider this a Role-Playing-Game. This time, you'll be playing the part of the Piñata..."

"You've been practicing!"

And then I just pulled some theories out of my own mind about Subspace and Smash Power and All-Star Power (AP). But since this is Fanfiction, I think I'm a little justified.

Well, better to get it out of the way to start this rocky Roller Coaster that will be "The Tales of Champions" until I can think of a better name... And that was the best I could think of after about twenty minutes of thinking, so you might be disillusioned by my poor beginning to this story.

But give me next chapter and I'll try to win back your hearts as I bring together the greatest characters from the two worlds and bring them together in an epic battle for the fate of the Universes!

Alright, now it's time to bring my challenge to the table: Can you predict who the first team-up will be? If you guess correctly, I'll find some creative way to include your username into the story!

Okay, now that I sufficiently damaged and then fed my Ego... please leave a review for complaints, compliments, errors, suggestions, or predictions to the next chapter. Happy Reading! Oh, and if you think an M Rating is a little too much, just know that we will eventually be dealing with characters like Kratos, Sweet Tooth, and Radec.


End file.
